Yet Another Birthday Fic
by thebottledwater
Summary: This is actually just a birthday fic, not much in it though. This is for Maximilliminute.


THIS IS A BIRTHDAY FIC

A/N: Sooo this is for the amazing writer who is Maximilliminute! Whoo! Check out some of her really awesome stories and greet her a happy birthday! I hope you enjoy! (Also, I'm sorry for my unbelievably short paragraphs.)

"Veeh! The pasta's almost ready, fratello!"

Italy stirred the thick red sauce once more before taking a bit of it to taste. He made sure that it wasn't too sweet or too sour since a certain someone might not like it too much. Pleased with his cooking, Italy turned off the stove and left it out to cool. He took off his apron and jogged upstairs to call his brother.

"Romano! Are you finished yet?" Italy knocked on the bedroom door twice before Romano opened it so suddenly.

"Geez, Italy. Can't you keep your voice down? It's like you're calling me from fifty miles away!" Romano, as cranky as ever, walked past Italy with a frown on his face. "Have you finished making the pasta?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, you get dressed while I wrap this up," Romano went to the kitchen, rolled up his sleeves before getting to work. He placed the pasta and the sauce in two separate dishes and packed it in a paper bag. After finishing his job, he plopped down on the couch and waited for Italy.

When Italy finally came, they took their stuff in the car and drove not too far because Italy forgot to bring the presents.

~•~

Germany was busy setting up the decorations when Italy and Romano arrived. Germany was preparing along with Spain, Belgium, England, Japan, Liechtenstein, Switzerland and Canada.

"Hola, Romano! Hola, Italia!"

Spain waved at the two newcomers as he arranged a flower pot. Romano cringed at the greeting and mumbled something about Spain being such an idiot.

Little by little, more of their friends started coming and the time came closer for the party to get started. Germany started checking the attendance. Once he finished, they waited- ready for their last guest.

After a few moments, the door creaked open slightly. America called everyone to get ready. When the last guest came in, the balloons were released and everyone shouted 'happy birthday' at the surprised guest. To everyone's surprise, it was the wrong person.

"What? It's not my birthday," the unknown guest announced. Prussia got pissed. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The guest replied, " Uhm. I got this letter, telling me to come here at this time?" He took out a piece of paper with some fancy writing on it. Japan walked towards the guest and inspected the paper.

"Ah, Germany? Isn't this the invitation you were supposed to send?" Germany looked guilty as he took hold of the invitation. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did. It was a huge mistake on his part.

"I think I better go," the guest said quietly as he left for the door.

"I can explain," he said with a sigh of disappointment.

"You see, I was supposed to deliver the invitation when Italy came to visit my house." Germany explained. "He wanted to deliver it himself even though I constantly told him no." Italy's sorries could be heard from the background.

"Eventually, I gave in." Sounds of complaint bursted at what Germany said. They were expecting that a guy like Germany would be able to deliver the invitation correctly but instead it was handed to useless little Italy.

Italy cried loudly somewhere in the crowd that gathered a while back. He was sobbing so much that mucus was dripping out of his nose. "I...I am so s-sorry, everyone!" It was all his fault.

A good amount of the crowd were mad at Italy at the moment. Things became more chaotic after they all found out that their most awaited guest wasn't coming. America made it a tiny bit worse by not helping. Come to think of it, their complaints weren't helping either.

"AHA! So it's up to me to save the day!" America proclaimed in a loud voice that only increased the tension in the room.

"SHUT UP, AMERICA! We should all stop talking and start moving!" The thick browed English man finally had enough of all the useless noise. The room went quiet.

"England is right," Japan said. "We should start acting. Let's see, we can still bring her the invitation but we have to move fast."

Agreeing with the previous statement, Germany said, "Japan is right. If we move fast, we will be able to make it within half an hour."

It seemed like France had other ideas. " Ohonhonhon~ Maybe we could just kidnap her and bring her here. It takes less time doesn't it?"

"Tch. Wouldn't that just be plain rude? It's her birthday for the love of god!" England countered, trying to be more rational. "Besides, she would probably call the cops on us."

Everyone thought about what England just said and silently agreed on it. But Romano was getting impatient. "So what the fuck do we do now?"

"How about we bring this awesome party to her?" Prussia suggested.

Silence hovered in the air. Everyone was thinking about Prussia's suggestion. It could be a bit hard considering the number of things they had to bring. Before they thought about complaining about the number of things to bring and the wasted decorations, Italy said something helpful.

"Veeh! Maybe we can just go to her and then bring her here!"

At this, everybody agreed. They decided to bring some balloons along and the 'happy birthday' sign they all made, complete with drawings of all of their faces. As soon as they were ready, they left immediately.

~•~

The morning was the same always. Maxi played Amnesia on the computer without much reactions. Even though it was her birthday, she wasn't out celebrating. Honestly, it wasn't her thing.

Just as she was about to open a door leading to a room Maxi knew had a monster, the doorbell rang. She jumped from her seat and checked from the to see characters she never thought existed. The moment the countries saw her looking from the screen door, they all screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAXI!"

Maxi was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that a whole crowd actually came to her house to greet her or the fact that Hetalia characters greeted her on her birthday. Maybe it was the fact that HETALIA CHARACTERS GREETED HER or even the fact that they were here.

Maxi rubbed her eyes and looked again. They were still there! She stepped outside with all of them still grinning at her. Prussia announced in a loud voice, "WE SET UP A PARTY FOR YOU! KESESESESE!"

"Come with us and we'll take you there!" Spain added. At this point, Maxi couldn't contain her excitement and let out a small sound of joy. She ran towards them without second thought.

~•~

Maxi woke up with a smile on her face, recalling the dream she just had. Wishing she could go back to sleep and dream more about it, she lied down for a few more seconds before getting ready for school.

A/N: I hope that wasn't too short or badly written. Gaah. I seem to only be posting birthday fics nowadays. (I'll be posting a story somedaaay) And once again, Happy Birthday, Maximilliminute and I wish you many more birthdays to come! :)


End file.
